The present invention relates to an insulating plate/studded plate with moisture absorbing/up-drawing qualities, alternatively sound absorbing or energy reflecting/transforming qualities, where a layer of absorbing/up-drawing/transforming material such as felt or a felt-like woven or non-woven material is applied with a basic layer of a compact plate material of a synthetic material such as a plastic material, where the synthetic material comprises a number of bulges, such as bulges in the form of studs, where the moisture absorbing/up-drawing/transforming material is added to the basic layer in such a way that the layer material is tightly connected with the basic layer in any point of it.
A lot of buildings are at the present build in concrete or concrete based material, especially in the structure towards the ground, where the concrete composition and the hardened concrete lies in direct contact with surrounding soil, stone, clay and rock mass material, and this contributes to a long drying period for the construction material. Due to the moisture, it will not be advantageous to lay floor material such as laminate or parquet directly on such concrete. It is therefore necessary to use a membrane material between the concrete and the flooring to avoid e.g. rot attacks, penetration of moisture, general weakening of the flooring etc and to this end it is often used studded plates providing a gap in the form of channels between the concrete and the flooring. The studs in such studded plates can have many different designs, such as four-sided, round, polygonal etc and be with or without projections.
Cement/concrete/reinforced concrete also being used in floors above ground contain moisture, comprising e.g. floors/ceilings made of a slightly expanding clay aggregate concrete and light weight concrete, plaster based floors/walls/ceilings, concrete modules with floating floorings, floating floors of laminate or parquet, floors with plaster/cement based screed material etc. The moisture in the concrete elements and/or other concrete is often invisible and hard to detect, and without a membrane and airing possibilities between the concrete and the floor covering, there will over time be a risk for attack from rot, moisture damages etc.
By the arrangement of a sealing/isolation coating in buildings, it can be relevant to obtain moisture channelling/draining properties in this layer. In the process of laying floor, ceiling or wall sealing between the outer and inner covering/surface of the floor/ceiling/wall or as a part of a structure in the form of a sound and/or moisture insulation, it is common to use studded plates to obtain the isolating layer. Such layers can often be arranged in relation with other insulation, such as plates in the form of mineral wool, polystyrene or other. In many cases, such as e.g. in the construction of “green roofs” (turfed roofs, roofs with plantation etc.), it may sometimes be desirable to channel up and possibly evaporate moisture to promote favourable growth conditions. To this end, there are different solutions for mats with a water absorbing or evaporating layer.